Singin' In the Rain
by laaureenxoxo
Summary: 2-shot. Emma has something to tell Will. I'm terrible at summeries but Wemma fans won't be disapointed! Please review.


Singin' In the Rain!

**A/N Oh hey I have a new story and it's going to be a two-shot. I've had this idea in my head for a while but only started writing in when we had a very **_**very **_**boring cover lesson with a teacher who likes to talk about the history of the Welsh language! Before we start I would like thank Megan who has helped me a bit with this story. I know she's reading this, so thank you Meg! Before I forget let me tell you that Emma and Carl never got married in this.**

**Emma's POV**

My gold Mary Jane's clicked down the hallway. '_I can't wait to tell Will that I broke up with Carl' _I thought. Carl and I had broken up almost 3 weeks ago. We both agreed that our hearts weren't in the relationship. That and the fact I still love Will. _Will, _I smiled. I've always loved Will and I have missed him so much. To know that he couldn't look me in the eyes or even have a conversation with me just killed me inside. I had taken the gleam out of his eyes, and I hoped so badly that it would return when I tell him I want to try dating him again. As I turned the corner to the choir room I could hear the Glee kids singing Taylor Swifts _'You Belong With Me.' _I laughed at the irony of the lyrics that drifted through the open door. I believed that Will and I belong together. I peered through the glass panel in the door and saw the kids performing the choreography perfectly. The kids were smiling at Will as they finished the last few notes of the song. The kids then walked to circle Will at the front of the room.

"That was amazing guys! The Warblers need to bring it if they want to beat us at Regional's" I heard Will's voice say from the middle of the circle.

The kids all filed out of the door and I walked in. Will was gathering sheet music and when he heard my heels he looked up. When he saw it was me he looked straight back down at the sheets of paper.

"Hey Emma." He sighed. I love it when Will says my name but I miss him calling me Em. It just came to him so naturally and I loved it. I never let Carl call me Em because I always saved that for Will. Now he always used my full name.

"Hey Will, the number that the kids just sang was really good. I'm sure they're going to take Regional's this year." I smiled weakly. I walked over to the piano, opposite to where Will was standing.

"Yeah, it would mean so much to them after losing last year and tying at Sectionals." He looked up at me and smiled then went back to sorting out his sheet music.

I was about to reply when Will started to speak.

"Emma, why are you here? You never come to see the kids sing anymore and we haven't had a real conversation in months!" Will said calmly but I could tell he was growing angrier with every word.

"I wanted to tell you that I broke up with Carl." I said quietly.

"W-what?" Will sounded surprised as he spoke.

"Yeah, it was three weeks ago. We both just realised that we weren't meant to be." I said as I walked closer towards Will

Will then closed the space between us. I grabbed his shoulders and sang in his ear.

"_Can't you see, you belong with me."_

I took a step back and Will's mouth was opened slightly.

"Will, I want to be with you. I do believe that we belong together. I onlystayed with Carl for so long because he was helping me with my problem with germs and I never did actually love him, but Will I love you. Always have, always will." I smiled up at him, to see that he was smiling back.

"I love you too Emma. I would love to give us another shot." He spoke happily.

Will put his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and I felt his grip tighten around me and I smiled into his chest.

After a few moments Will pulled away. I looked disappointed and this didn't go unnoticed by Will. Before I realised it, Will's left hand was under my chin and he was pulling my face closer to him. I leant closer and placed my lips on his. His right hand cupped my cheek and I placed my hands on his chest. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I moaned into his. Will pulled his lips from mine and smiled brightly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that." He whispered.

"Same here" I replied and Will gave me a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment and have some coffee?" Will asked.

"Yeah, sure. I would love that!" I said excitedly.

"OK cool." Will said.

After Will collected all his papers and placed them in his briefcase, we walked down the hallway, our hands intertwined. At this moment I could not be happier. Me and Will were going to try and date again and I know that we are both ready this time.

Soon we were both near the entrance to the school and Will dropped my hand.

"So, I'll meet you back at my place?" Will asked, his eyes squinted because of the sun which was setting behind me.

"Yeah, I know the way so I shouldn't be long." I replied smiling at him.

"OK, I'll see you soon." Will said before giving me a kiss on my cheek.

We both went separate ways to our cars. As I got to my car I waved to Will who waved back and got into my car, started the engine and started the journey to Will's apartment.

**A/N So there's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up sometime next week as I'm not in school because it's half-term and the only thing I really plan on doing is going to see I Am Number 4 on Wednesday with my friends. Please review. Reviews mean everything to me. Also I know the writing isn't that good, I don't think I'm very good at writing in Emma's POV but that's just me. Until next time!**


End file.
